Avatar:Torrin the next generation
by brotorokris
Summary: Torrin is the next avatar no wait isn't Korra still the avatar a new element two avatar coexist and a new villain the future is here the next generation has arrived.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar :

Torrin the next generation

BOOK 1

ENERGY

CHAPTER 1

Since the beginning theres has been 4 elements water,fire,earth,air. Along time ago avatar anng and his friends united the world together and a new revolution occurred. Years later a new avatar arose her name was korra she was the hope of the world 14 years later…

In a freezing tundra…

"hey Gren whats the status of life in this area"A hooded man said

"its seems that theres no life energy here hm strange "Gren replied. They looked around the whole tundra until they saw a shadow come out of the fog.

"uh Gren I thought you said no one was here" The other man said

"yeah the transmitter picked up nothing" Gren replied

"hey who are you" the other man said. He entered a battle stance

''none….of…. your…. Concern…''the shadow figure said in a deep voice. The shadow figure started to bloodbend the two men

''what you can blood bend without a full moon'' the man studdered while being controlled

''again… none… of… your… control''the shadow figure yelled in a deeper voice yelled

''its nice to show us what you are before you end a person''the man being bloodbent studdered

''fine'' the figure came out and what the men saw frightened them a giant suit of golden armor came out from the fog.

''what are you'' they both yelled

''your worst nightmare'' the mysterious thing said the men are then heard screaming

The next day ever since the battle with kuvira and korra the city has been more modern and has been renamed New Republic City and a loud cheer can be heard from the streets. A young boy with brown spiky hair a yellow t shirt red pants and black boots with green eyes can be seen running away from citizens eating some stolen fruits. The other boy next to him 17 years old is rohan tenzins son. OH and guess whos son the other boy is, jinora and kais son dark skinned just like kai has some similarities too.

''hey rohan watch this'' the boy yells he rides on a spinning airball puts the stolen fruits in there and rides.

''oooh quite impressive but I have something new too'' rohan replied he shoots through the air with the stolen goods next to him he looks back past the boy and sticks his tongue out.

''welp enjoy tasting wall fruit flavored'' the boy laughed

Rohan turns his head and yells and smashes into the wall

''oooooohhh that had to hurt'' the boy laughed then as the boy turns back around

''Torrin what have I told you about stealing''an older jinora appears in front of him

''its ok as long as you don't get caught eeeeee''Torrin smiled

''TOOORRRIIIIINNNN''Jinora mumbled

''I know I know grounded''Torrin mumbled while going into the house

''don't worry ill pay for the damages how much''jinora said

''1000000 yen'' the citizens yelled

''wha wha whaaaaaaat'' jinora yelled

So she payed them they all thanked her and gave her luck

She sees rohan trying to sneak away

''where are you going terrible uncle'' jinora yelled

''home'' rohan said

''what type of uncle gets his own nephew into trouble'' jinora yelled

''well in my defense hes a 12 year old boy'' rohan said

''excuses I was so happy when you was born but really take responsibility but the boy really is picking up after his father when he was young like father like son'' jinora said

At the probender arena

''where is jinora I need an air bender'' kai said ,its revealed that now you can have four teammate in the pro wrestling league

''don't worry kai we can hav ok we are gonna die'' the earth teammate panicked

''I can air bend we can do this without jinora if she does come remember we can have two of the same element now'' kai replied speaking of which kai is now a young adult. Kais team is swooping through the competition they've been the champions for 5 years pretty impressive

''whos next'' kai yells

Coming up from the floor making an entrance is chopochu the man whos been known for his great bending skills ''im next and I challenge you to a duel'' he yells out loud

''ok chopochu you and me 1 on 1''kai said

''Yeah mano a mano'' chopochu replies chopochou has a strange appearance his eyes are squinted has a mole and has a comb over

He shoots water at kai, kai dodges four ice needles,chopochu makes an ice shield and kai slices through the ice with his air chopochu has a a strange device in his pocket.

''hey whats wrong chopochu scared''kai says cockily

''no cheating mood'' he replies

''Wait WHAT!'' kai yells

Chopochu presses a button the device and the floor sinks to the water

''hey that's unfair"kai yells

''congradulations chopochu wins'' the announcer yells

''all your money'' chopochu yells he snatches everyones money with water and escapes

The announcer calls the force

Just at that moment Torrin is running down the block and sees a big explosion

''wow cool awesome'' he yells

''Torrin what are you doing youre not planning on going over there are you'' a girl with purple hair said

''curine come on lets go explore it''Torrin said

''no shes right bush head don't go getting into stuff you cant contain'' another boy said with black long hair and a calm voice

''yeah porcupine'' curine replied

''shut it'' torrin yelled

Chopochu gets away and Torrin has a bad feeling

The next day at bending school

Kids are testing their elements out

Torrin gets called up

''so kid whats your element'' the teacher said

''ummm I don't have an element'' Torrin said slowly and nervously

''so what are you doing without an element you don't belong here if you don't find you element your kicked out so you better find one before school ends or else''she yelled

''yes mam'' torrin said

At recess

''Torrin what are you going to do theres no way youll find a new element by the end of school''curine got worried

''don't worry ill find one''torrin replied

''Ive got doubts'' the boy said

''ok lutin'' Torrin mumbled from afar chopochu is seen running toward the school

''oh no its chopochu''curine yells

''who''Torrin asks

''oh yeah I totally keep forgetting your new'' curine said

''its very obvious'' lutine replies

Chopochu jumps into the yard shooting water at all the kids

''TORRIN GET OUT YOU CANT BEND LET US HANDLE THIS AHHHH''LUTIN YELLED GETTING SHOT TOWARDS THE WALL

''TORRIN GET OUT NOW'' CURINE YELLS AS SHE GETS PUMBLED

THE TEAchERS COME OUT TO FIGHT HIM BUT HE SHOOYTS THEM ALL TOWARDS THE WALL THE TEACHERS AND CLASSMATES ARE HUDDLED AGAINST THE WALL.

''hey punk leave them alone''torrin yells

Chopochu laughs. ''hahaahaa nice one kid but get out of here remember what your friends said youre just ajoke'' chopochu laughs as torrin cries and runs away

''im sick of running im sick of being made fun'' torrin thinks to himself a strange power flows through him back at the school yard

''ok no goods then you die'' chopochu yells with floting ice about to kill the students and teachers until an energy beam shoots at him

Its torrin and he has an angry look on his face

He shoots the energy beams at chopochu damaging him chopochu shoots torrin with ice but he dodges them

''don't make me angry'' torrin yells while charging at him

Torrin jumps into the air and starts flying and shoots wind and chopochu

''WHAT HE CAN AIRBEND TOO'' Chopochu yelled

Torrin yells and shoots energy mixed with water at chopochu thin earth bends

''no way hes the avatar'' chopochu yells

Torrin then shoots laser through his palms completely throwing chopochu into the arena interrupting a match between kais team and another

''chopochu!'' kai yells

Torrin then flies in

''torrin'' kai say as hes shocked

'minora is there watching and shes torrin fighting chopochu

torrin shoots a large energy ball at chopochu

''no way hes energy bending'' jinor studders she then collapses out of shock after torrin shoots all the elements at chopochu

''hes the avatar''kai yells

Torrin manages to knock chopochu out but turns around to see everyone in shock.

''what'' torrin says

All the people cheer jinora gets back up and cheer ''there are 2 avatars at once that's amazing my own son the new avatar'' jinora said

But from afar on top of anngs statue is the amored man

''finally…. Ive found you the weilder of the secret element''he says

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2 The new revolution

Avatar

Torrin The Next Generation

Book 1

Energy

Chapter 2:The New Revolution

Since the incident that happened a day ago word has been going around the world about the first known energy bender. Up on a ship flying towards tenzin island Korra is at the captains quarter glaring out the window with her arms behind her back

''So theres a new avatar and he can airbend I cant wait to meet him'' Korra said in excitement

Running from the back of the ship is bolin and mako with happiness in their eyes bolin and opal have had a child around the same age as Torrin.

He tugged on opal and bolins sleeve

''mommy daddy I wanna meet the new avatar'' he said with a wide smile on your face

Bolin picked him up in the air ''youre about to little man''

''dad im 10 years old not a baby anymore'' he replied

Back at tenzin island

Opal and bolins son is running towards the house

''jinora, kai and torrin uhhh wheres the new avatar'' he said

''yeah yuson is right wheres the avatar'' korra said forcefully

''im guessing theres no avatar'' bolin said

''wait you don't know who the avatar and energybender is I thought you guys heard the news'' Torrin is alluded to why they don't know

''yes they told us that the new avatar and energybender showed up but they didn't tell us who'' korra said

''well youre looking at him'' torrin said

They all look at him then bust out laughing

''oh yeah'' torrin yells then he shoots energy beams out of his hands and then starts to fly and shoot air

''whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt'' they all yell

''that's right the new avatar is at youre service'' Torrin said

''now im confused youre only 13'' yuson said

''but avatar anng was 12 years old when he was the avatar and that's 1 year younger than me'' Torrin replied

''wait how do you know that'' bolin asked

''im pretty smarter than you guys think, im not incompetent'' Torrin yelled

During a meeting at town hall tenzin is back in and the men who were attacked at the beginning stumble in trembling

''please help us'' the both studder

''wha what happened to you'' tenzin asked

''we was attacked by a set or golden armor it wasn't a large suit it was pretty slim and it had a golden mask it spared us then it said something'' gren said

''what did he say'' tenzin asked

''it was like some riddle , the truth will be revealed at dawn the true light of the world will rise again the power that fuels man is what the gold truly seeks'' gren replied

''power that fuels man hmmmmm…. ENERGY HES SEEKING ENERGY AND THE CITY JUST RECENTLY FOUND AN ENERGY BENDER ITS JUST A CHILD HES NOT SAFE GIVE WORD TO THE ISLAND TORRIN MUST LEAVE NEW REPUBLIC CITY FAST'' Tenzin yelled

''I don't think so'' a dark voice said

All of a sudden everyone is being bloodbent

''so you must be the man in armor who are you'' tenzin said

''I finally found the energy bender and you told me where on the area he is oh yeah and by the way the names altar nice to meet you ole tenny'' altar said as he jumped up through the roof and flew towards the island

''what he can fly we don't have time we need to hurry'' tenzin yelled as they were released from the bloodbending

At tenzin island air is shot at Torrin he dodges it

''who are you'' torrin yelled

''my name is altar and your coming with me''he replied

''no way is that happening'' korra said

''lets do this'' torrin yelled while in a battle stance

He fights with energy kicks energy punches energy shoots energy the whole nine yards at altar

Everyone is fighting altar shooting him with all there elements

'' two avatars fighting one suit of armor you stand no chance'' korra said to altar

'torrin jumps up into the air and shoots energy blasts at altars armor he blocks them while walkingback torrin then shoot a huge energy beam at altar sending him of the island into the ocean around tenzin island.

''yes don't mess with two avatars'' both avatars said

They both look at each other and laugh

''ok you get to stay today but I will get you bender mark my words I really will get you'' altar said while he flies away

''he can fly'' korra said

''somethings not right and that man is no joke it took all of us just to shoot him back yet hes left unscathed'' Torrin says

''yeah but with your training youll be ready'' korra replied

''wait really your gonna train me awesome'' torrin replied

''you should do it my child you need to learn more whos best then do it but the avatar'' jinora said

Torrin went in the airship with korra and the rest of the gang but coming out of the shadows is milo but he has an evil look on his face on top of a skyscraper

From behind him altar comes in

''so you know what to do you collect info while he goes after the ship'' altar said

Then another man comes with long green hair

''yuri at youre service'' the man said

''go after the ship'' altar said

''yes sir'' yuri replied as he flew towards the ship and hid in the cargo area he gets spotted by mako

''hey who are you and what are you doing here'' mako said while getting into a stance

''my name is yuri and im ready for a good battle'' he replied

''ok lets go'' mako yelled

''heres a nice tip I have a give I certain you I am no avatar but I can control two elements'' yuri replied

He had a floating rock and a small whirlwind in both hands with a huge smirk on his face

''so youre ready to go'' yuri asked

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

AATNG

BOOK 1

ENERGY

CHAPTER 3 Unique Power

In the airship yuri is fighting mako….

''so you can use two elements im guessing earth nd air wow you mustve been one of the people who found air but how come ive never seen you before'' mako said while rubbing his chin

Mako was fighting yuri with his firebending but yuri just dodged it all soon mako shot lightning at yuri.

Heres a surprise yuri held his palm up and the lightning was absorbed into the palm. ''WHAT HE CAN ABSORB ELEMENTS THROUGH HIS PALM''mako yelled while yuri has a big smirk on his face

In the cockpit of the airship Torrin is fighting Altar ''so avatar you think u can beat me ha im not the one'' altar said ''well don't call me an avatar I wouldn't'' torrin replied ''huh oh now I see hahahaa how long are u gonna hide this''altar said ''until the time comes but right nows not the b est to talk'' torrin told him as he pointed at the core it was about to blow

''SEE YA ALLY''Torrin laughed ''your gonna kill us all'' altar yelled ''yeah well lets just see whos lucky'' torrin said as he shot a hole in the floor and jumped though. Mako is yuri but heres an explosion while yuri is distracted he throws him into the explosion and jumps out torrin mnages to jump out and the whole airship explodes. Yes hes dead'' mako yells ''oh no hes not gonna die so fast'' torrin said with a smirk

''Torrin you sound like you know him'' jinora told him

''huh no I just figured based on the expierience'' torrin replied

In the city theres something else happening

A young man is running through town he has black and blond hair and a black jacket

''where are you'' he said

In the temple

''torrin you did good out there im glad you managed to beat altar'' tenzin said

''no hes not gone for good I know hes not dying that easily especially with that gold armor'' torrin replied

''how are you so certain about that'' korra said

''look at his armor tell me its not strong'' torrin explained everything to get everyone thinking how are they gonna beat him the 2nd round

On the docks in the water plotting fishmen are planning to take over republic city and make it their own

''ar ar ar the city is big enough for us to sink under water its exactly what we need a better civilization arrrrrrrrr'' they all yelled. They tied ropes to all docks and land pieces and had a giant fish robot that was going to activate in 24 hours but jinora used her spirit bending to spy on underwater and told korra

''What fishmen that's kinda stupid'' torrin replied to them

''but I got school it's a half day so this should be fast''torrin told them

At the school yard torrin is thinking about a way to stop the fishmen

''TORRIN''lutin and curine yelled

''we haven't seen you in 2 days whats up'' lutin yelled

''yeah where hav u been'' curine said

''oh nothing'' torrin said

''torrin you've been acting strange since that day''lutin said

''trust me if I tell u youll help'' torrin said

''yeah just tell usss'' curine yelled

Torrin explained everything and about the recent threat their all benders they are gonna help

At the dock everyone is about to fight the fishmen they all jumped in jinora allowed them to breathe under water

''hey fishy fishy fishy here I come!'' lutin yelled as he shot rock at them

''prepared to be cooked fish'' curine yelled as she licked her lips

She shot fire at all of them

Torrin,korra,kai,and rohan went to cut the ropes

Torrin ran into the robot

'ok mechanical sea food lets dance'' torrin laughed

He shot energy at the robot fish but it didn't damaged him but torrin thought of another way he went to the core by flying into the robot when its mouth was opened and blew up the core along the fish and part of the city later that day on top of a skyscraper where milo is still tied up

''this seems like it didn't go good both ways but we saved the city'' rohan said

''yeah well we also damaged the city and was finned 100,000,000 bucks so tenzin this is on you'' torrin said as he flew away tenzin but his hand on his face and milo looked up ''so korra u think altar is gone well maybe hes just too golden to be beaten'' milo said

At the ruins of the airship a golden armored hand sticks out and coming up is altar but an eye piece of his armor breaks which reveals a red eye ''oh torrin torrin torrin this is just the beginning''altar said

Mwuhahahahahahahahaa both him and yuri laughed out the rubble…. TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

ATTNG

BOOK 1

ENERGY

CHAPTER 4

The amazing top

After that airship battle everyone felt like training just in case of another threat while torrin stood at the corner with his arms crossed and eyes closed

''Altar… I know your out there somewhere you cant fool me''torrin was thinking

''YO TORRIN! Why are you so glum''rohan said cheerfully

Curine and lutin nodded at him

''hey rohan can we tell you something'' curine asked

He accepted and went with them they told rohan a little secret

*note* PLOT POINT WILL BE REVEALED IN A LATER BOOK

''so that's it huh'' rohan said in a depressed voice

''yeah its hard to admit but don't tell anyone''torrin toldhim

Rohan nodded at him ''but I heard everything'' the boy from school said through the window

''YUN NO WAY YOUR NOT TO BE TRUSTED''curine yelled

Yun was the student from the first chapter who made fun of torrin

''so the pretty boy returns''torrin said

''hm you know it'' his calm voice said to torrin

That voice pisses torrin off all the time ''anyway I could've beaten chopochu but I didn't feel it'' Yun said

''you jerk you caused many people to be Injured you could've helped''torrin yelled

''so what''Yun said with smirk

Torrin screamed as he ran at yun with energy in his palm. Yun only teleported away,''WHAT HE CAN CAN TELEPORT!''torrin yelled

''yeah surprise surprise surprise I can teleport and I have more FUSE!'' yun yelled as he fused air and fire to make energy

''wait what he can make a new element just by fusing!'' curine yelled

''yeah definetly I have great skill and you have nothing'' Yun said as he portrayed the ability to metalbend wall around them so no one can escape

''gotta get korra'' minora said to herself as she watchedbehind the walls shes been watching ever since Yun fused the elements she Ran ton get korra nad everyone else

Inside the metallic prison Yun fights torrin and starts to win

''TORRIN GET UP ! I wont just stand here and do nothing''curine yelled

Torrin hold his hand up to stop her ''this is my fight'' torrin told her

''but….''curine was cut off by torrin

''I need to do this alone'' torrin told her

''YOU IDIOT YOU CANT TAKE ME ON YOU'RE AN IDIOT YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT MEEE YOU MUST BE STUPID''Yun yelled while stoming on his head

''stop it NOW!'' korra yelled

''what how did you get in'' yun yelled

''no I want this battle alone!'' torrin yelled

''you fool you cant do this alone!'' lutin yelled

Torrin looked up with a smile of certainty ''I know'' torrin said

''I believe in him'' rohan said

''no that kid cant fight on his own'' tenzin said

'everyone started to yell telling him to quit ''EVERYONE SHUT UP I GOT THIS'' Torrin jumped back up to his feet and taunted Yun

''you don't know when to quit"" Yun yelled while charging at himm, torrin got ready and took a deep breath ''im in the zone'' torrin said he focused and torrin started spinning like a top with his arms in a x formation across his chest he didn't move a muscle his boddy stated spinning like a top and a small energy tornado flowed around him and he just shot at yun like a Beyblade and went right through Yun

'WHAT HOW CAN THIS BE!'' Yun yelled

Torrins spin went all around the room destroying the walls and everything and went through one of the walls he cant control his new technique

''we have to catch him before hes lost for good'' tenzin yelled

''di.. di. Did you forget about meeee!'' yun yelled

Korra restrained him ''ok lets go get torrin'' korra yelled

In the city torrins tornado is smashing through buildings soaring though the air landing on the ground hes like a tornado styled pinball

''dang I have to pay damages again that's not happening'' tenzin yelled

''ahhh i… cant… stop… spinning heeeeellllppp''torrin yelled by flowing down the hill

We have to stop him towns people start yelling

On top of a skyscraper the boy with blond and black hair looked down and gained a smirk

Torrin was stopped at the board walk by the kid with blond and black hair

''hehe thank you'' torrin said

The boy had blond and black hair blue eyes a black coat with black sweatpants and boots

He seemed to have stoped torrins tornado with only his finger

''you must leve the city'' the boy said with a relaxed voice

''meet me here at 6:00 sharp ill be waiting as ill teach you real power on our journey'' The boy said as he teleported

''hm real power?'' torrin wondered.

Right after he teleported everyone showed up

''phew thank goodness you stopped'' tenzin said

Everyone went back to the temple

''so yun escaped huh'' torrin wondered

''yeah well find him hell show up again'' korra said

''hey uh guys I have to go'' torrin yelled as he stormed out the temple

''hmm'' curine and lutin wondered

Torrin went to the board walk as he met up with the boy who seemed to be 3 years older than him

''ok I have all my stuff lets go'' torrin said

''your not leaving without us'' curine and lutin said with backpacks on

''hehe ok lets go wait whats our goal''torrin asked

''first off my name is Felion second who said these guys can come!'' he yelled

''thir my best friends lets take em with us'' torrin said

''fine but our goal is to stop all of altars goons they are all around the world conquering continents lets go'' felion said

Later that night inside the forest right outside the city

''ok we are officially near the exit of the city but we have to get past these gaurds we need to pay to et pass but well find a way'' felion said

''are you sure we should just leave everyone'' curine said

''don't worry I know the truth and you know the truth lets just sneak past or you guys have ideas'' Felion said

''I know lets get curine to use her mirage move to trick the gaurds'' torrin said while placing his fist in his palm

The plan worked they managed to get out

''wow ypu actually thought this through'' felion said

'' yeah I thought you were a total idiot'' lutin said

''im a lot smarter than you think I am Its just that I haven't been thinking straight'' torrin replied

''ok lets move on'' felion said

On top of a tree watching is a shady guy with grey spiky hair

''oh show you think you can beat us, you might've beaten yuri but we are not that easy we are a lot stronger than that fool'' the man said revealing red glowing eyes

Inside another city they all stay at an inn

''ok everyone put there equipment down lets go get some food'' felion tells them

''yeah im hungry'' torrin and lutin said

Curine is still thinking about everyone else

''curine I know but what we are doing is saving theyre lives from altar and his lackies we got this don't worry'' torrin said as he places his hand on curines shoulder

Right on top of a building is the guy with grey hair

''destroy or be destroyed'' he said his voice went around the whole city

''huh what was that'' torrin wondered

Everyone split up and go around looking for the man since felion found out his name

The man had his sights on curine

He finally jumps down in front of her

''destroy or be destroyed'' he said

''huh who are you'' curine said

''oh the name is Ionzoand ill show you one lets dance girly'' he said as a gleam sparkled in his eye

TO BE CONTINUED

''


	5. Chapter 5

ATTNG

CHAPTER 5

''Curines past, Curines rise to power''

Back to curine shes busy fighting ionzo but has no luck being thrown around like a ragdoll and all.

''DANG IT I NEED TO GET STRONGER'' Curine said while punching the floor.

It was hard for her to land a hit on him, she tried shooting fire at him but he just deflected it

''you really think you can beat me your just a little girl'' ionzo told her

''ive been told that every time I fight its so angering'' curine said

*Flashback*

Inside of some unknown town

''mommy papa!'' a young curine comes running

Curine can be considered at like a age of 5 or 6.

''honey'' her mom exclaimed

''come here my little princess'' her dad said as he picks her up and kisses her

*POV*and ive never fought anyone like you''

CURINES PAST BEING TOLD BY CURINE

My mom and dad had 2 jobs,

My mothers jobs were a chef and a clothes maker

My fathers jobs were weapon making and demon hunting

Inside of a cavern my father is busy fighting some demon and their leader whos name is haul

''so crepnick you've been doing well killing my demons and spirits ive been around for thousands of years and ive never fought anyone like you'' haul scowls then growls

''well ive never seen anything as ugly as you'' my father said

''your insults never cease to make me MAAAADDDD!'' he yelled as a huge wind went pass my father

Haul thought it would be a good idea to send all his demons out to fight my father but they wasn't regular demons they were all demons that lure men

Echidna, succubus,harpy and spinxes

My father wasn't that gullible he ran to kill them but some escaped into the world as he went to get them a spinx came and stuck her claw into my father the echidna stabbed him in the shoulder and the succubus held his head there was a dozen of each.

My father manged to kill the demons that were holding him

He came to the house and saw me and my mother in a corner the spinxes the echidnas the succubi all came around us and they all pounced to kill us and before it all happened my mother sacrificed herself

''mo mother mom mommy…''

''MOMMMMMYYYYYYY!'' I cried

Haul came in with a smirk

''HAUL!'' MYFATHER YELLED

I was scared haul took a quick look at my mad face right before he punched my dad

''what will you do if I kill him huh'' he said

I was sivering haul was just staring at me with his sparkling eyes he was a beautiful demon but he still scared me ithink he was an incubus

''prepare to die crepnick ladies you know what to do'' he said as he turned

I closed my eyes as I heard all the fighting I looked up and I saw my dad on the floor with blood all around him there was a spinx biting his head off and a echidna stabbing him with her tail in his back

''no no DAAADDDDYYYYYY!'' I yelled

I was so defenseless back then I wish iwas the way I am now

The demons was about to kill

''halt shes not worth anything shes weak shes just a little girl'' haul said as he went with his demons somewhere else

The next day im walking through the street nowhere to go no one to take of me until I hear someone in the backround

''so you want power!'' my grandpa was sitting on top of a light and promised to teach me real power so I can kill the demons

I was training night and day 24/7 it was a routine. I ate vegetables and meat but I had to hunt for it.

One morning

''ok lets see what you've learned'' he says

I shoot a huge wave of fire from my palms and he nods his head

''you are ready'' he said

Welocate the demons the exact same ones who killed my parents and we managed to kill them all

Haul is at grandpas mercy and tus he takes all of hauls powers making him just regular human but he has a son

My grandpa tells me something I have to do and I head off towards whats to come I meet up with kids and we do something strange

I appear at some bending school and I just go through my days there where I meet my new friends torrin and lutin

''hi im torrin'' a kid with brown spiky hair comes to tell me

''im lutin'' a kid with black straight hair come to tell me

We become the best of friends and that leads to now in which I remember that term its my TRIGGGGEEERRRR

BACK TO NARRATOR

Curine is now angry after that ionzo says that phrase

''SHUT UUUP THAT'S MT TRIGGGEEERR!'' SHE YELLES AS A LOT OF FIRE CFLOW AROUND HER

She rushes at a surpised ionzo

''whats all this power'' he yells

In a district of town torrin and everyone else is eating they hear a giant explosion and curines scream and bounces from the chairs

Lutins noodles fall on his head

''come on it sounds like curine needs help'' torrin yelled

We all ran to the explosion sight

''wow look at this hole, what in the world caused this" felion said

''Look!'' torrin yeled

They see curine floating in the air over the explosion hole with her whole eyes red

They look down and see ionzo knocked out his eyes are now all white and hes not moving

''that must be one of altars men'' felion said

Curine floats down to the floor

''wow so you did the job we were here to do well looks like we move on'' Torrin tells them with a straight face

Inside of a tree is a camera

Looking through it is altar

''so they've beaten ionzo huh well then lets call in someone else'' he tells himself

Yun comes and is told to go to draverse town

''oh torrin, revenge is so sweet mwuhahahahaha'' he laughs then he makes a big smirk as torrin appears in his eyeball

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
